Time to start healing
by tiCocoChanelle
Summary: Une semaine après l'enterrement de son âme-soeur, Régina prend conscience de certaine chose, et décide de donner le meilleur d'elle-même pour sa famille, une petite discussion avec Roland lui apporte tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Oneshot courte mais en vaut la peine. Lovely story truly! DimpleQueen


Salut juste un one-shot sur la façon dont Régina se sent après la "mort" de âme-soeur, et les décision qu'elle prend concernant sa famille. Un moment de tendresse avec Roland.

Laissez-moi savoir ce que vous en pensez. Je ne possède aucun droit sur le Show ni sur ses personnages. (sinon Robin, ne serait certainement pas mort)

Enjoy it.

Une semaine, sept jours, cent soixante-huit heures et tellement d'agonisante minutes depuis le jour où son cercueil de bois s'est enfoncé dans la terre humide du cimetière de Storybrook. Une semaine depuis que Régina a vu son précieux Roland dire au revoir à son père, en déposant à côté des autres une flèche d'or sur la surface froide et lisse du bois vernis.

Régina s'était efforcé de rester forte du mieux qu'elle le pouvait à ce moment, stoïque, silencieuse et droite. L'histoire de sa vie. Voilà que pas pour la première fois, les durs enseignements de Cora lui avaient servis, pour se cacher, pour dissimuler sa peine, sa douleur, sa souffrance.

Maintenant, assise à Granny, une semaine après, elle réalise qu'elle s'était trompée. Par réflexe, Régina s'était enfermée dans son propre monde construisant des murs, si haut que si personne ne pouvait voir sa douleur, elle semblait aveugle à celle des autres aussi.

En particulier, celle de sa soeur, qui avait perdu un amant par sa propre main et avait eu le coeur brisé, tout comme ses rêves pour son avenir; et enfin ses fils Henry et Roland.

Régina avait presque oublier, à quel point Henry s'était entiché de Robin, il était une figure paternelle pour lui, une présence masculine qu'il avait longtemps cherché, et que peut importe à quel point Régina avait essayé de combler se manque, seul un certain ex bandit était parvenu à remplir. Enfin jusqu'à maintenant.

Et Roland, son cher Roland, Régina n'arrivait pas à croire que pendant un instant, elle avait vraiment considéré de le laisser partir loin d'elle. Mais maintenant, elle savait que c'était faux, ce n'était pas la solution, Roland a autant besoin d'elle, qu'elle a besoin de lui, et ils resteront ensemble parce qu'ils sont une famille, et que les familles ne se séparent pas, jamais.

Une vague de culpabilité a innondé Régina, que faire si il était trop tard? Si elle l'avait déjà trop délaissé et qu'il ne voulait plus de son réconfort et de son amour?

Régina fût sorti de sa réflexion au contact d'une petite main sur sa joue. Elle regarda et vit son petit garçon l'a contempler presque craintivement, et des ses yeux tourbillonnaient trop d'émotions qu'un si petit garçon ne devrait pas ressentir. C'est décidé, Régina la personne dont sa famille avait besoin, une bonne mère, une bonne soeur, une amie, une confidente, une combattante, un guide, un soutien. Tout pour qu'ils puissent atteindre se bonheur, qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'attendrait plus, pas sans la moitié de son âme.

" _Régina?_ dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

 _Oui, mon ange._ répondit-elle d'une voix douce.

 _Tu pleures. Est-ce que tu penses à papa._ Ce n'était pas vraiment une question mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Régina vu une étincelle de curiosité s'allumer dans ses doux yeux bruns.

 __ Parce que c'est normal, si tu pleures, il me manque à moi aussi._ Cette simple admission suffit à Régina pour perdre le reste de timidité et d'appréhension qu'il lui restait.

 _Oui, mon chevalier. Ton papa me manque énormément mais je pensais aussi à toi._ La voix de Régina est épaisse d'émotion et de nouvelles larmes lui montent encore aux yeux.

 _A moi?_ dit-il surpris. Son expression était un mélange d'étonnement et de joie, et le coeur de Régina se serra à cette vue.

 _Oui à toi. Roland je sais que ces temps-ci sont difficiles mais on y arrivera, et je ne me suis pas conduite comme il l'aurait fallu et j'espère que tu me pardonneras en jour. J'ai faillit à ma mission, dans de si nombreuses façons, mais je vais être celle qui te faut maintenant._

 _Régina… je te pardonnes, moi aussi j'étais très triste et en colère, et j'ai fa...C'est quoi déjà le mot?_

 _Faillit._ La confusion sur son visage le rendait encore plus mignon.

 _Oui, c'est ça, je voulais tout bien faire, et être forte comme papa, pour petite soeur, Henry et surtout toi mais je ne crois pas que j'ai réussi._

 _Ow, mon coeur tu n'as pas être le plus fort, je veux juste que tu sois toi. Que tu sois heureux et en bonne santé._

 _Et toi?_

 _Moi, je suis heureuse, si vous êtes tous heureux. Quand tu souris, je souris, quand tu pleures, j'ai envie de pleurer aussi et si tu es triste alors je suis triste._

 _Alors on est un peu comme des …. Comme des jumeaux d'émotions?_ dit-il une voix remplit d'enthousiasme et d'excitation.

 _Oui, un peu comme ça._

 _Mais…_ Roland ne termine pas sa phrase, et fini par baisser sa tête en fixant ses mains devant lui.

 _Roland tu peux tout me dire, tout, je ne te jugerai jamais._

 _Pourquoi?_

 _Parce que je suis ta maman._ Les mots quittèrent sa bouche avant même qu'elle ne se rendent compte et au regard de Roland, elle aurait peut-être du réfléchir avant.

 _Ma maman!_

 _Écoutes Roland, je comprends, si tu ne veux pas que je sois ta maman, c'est juste que…. je ….enfin...tu comprends….oublions ça…..tu veux des pancakes?_

 _Régina, je veux que tu sois ma maman!_

 _C'est vrai, ow viens ici._ Roland se retrouva dans l'étreinte maternelle de Régina, et pour la première les deux d'entre eux, ont ressentis une paix et un bonheur extraordinaire. Les yeux fermés chacun appréciait ce moment parfait, entre une mère et son fils, un moment qui annonçait le début d'une merveilleuse relation.

 _Je t'aime maman._

 _Et je t'aime Roland._


End file.
